Falling Slowly
by LizLarson
Summary: It was just another boring day in the ER, until one of their own becomes a patient in need of help. Can the people of Grey's Anatomy solve their differences to help a familiar face? Sorry I suck at summaries! Better than it sounds! Review:


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters of Grey's Anatomy; if I did I would not be writing this:)

A lady with big brown hair that must have a gallon of hairspray in it is yelling at Addison to help her daughter. She tries to explain to her that her daughter is not fully dilated and there is nothing she can do right now for her; but of course, she doesn't listen. Addison doesn't think anyone really listens to her anymore. Her husband ran off with Meredith, and he won't listen to her when she says that they need to try to make things work. Of course he doesn't listen to her!! Who would listen to Addison? No one. She is just the mean almost ex-wife of the amazing, beautiful, talented Derek Shepard; that's all Addison is these days. She can see the way people turn away from her as she walks down the hall. She used to be the fun loving Dr. that everyone loved. "What do they care if she doesn't like the McWhore? What she supposed to do? Become her best friend? No way, she ruined her life with her skinny ass and her perfect teeth and her cute dog." She says to herself. She hates her; and she thinks she has 100% reason to. Let's just say Addison is not having a good day.

She snaps back to reality when the lady starts to say…

"I am going to call your chief. Yeah, yeah that's what I'm gonna do. You have no idea what your doin to my daughter do you? Huh? Dr. Shepard?"

"Dr. Montgomery." Sighs Addison.

"What?"

"It's Dr. Montgomery now. Just Montgomery. And I am sorry ma'am but I really cannot help your daughter until she is 10 centimeters dilated. Do you understand? Delivering your daughter's baby now can cause your daughter and the baby harm, do you want that? Do you want that? And go right ahead, call my chief, I am doing what is right for you and your daughter, so learn to trust me and my decisions!" Addison takes a deep breathe to calm herself down. She knows she is in trouble for this one; she can feel the nurses eyes boring into the back of her head.

"I'm sorry." she sighs and leaves the woman standing with her jaw down to the floor.

----------------------------------------------IN THE ER-----------------------------------------------

Izzie is sitting with George, Christina, and Callie. George and Callie are sitting on the floor beside them holding hands and talking all lovey duvey (which makes Izzie want to puke), and her and Christina were talking about their upcoming solo surgeries. It had been a slow day in the ER, nothing too exciting.

"Hey, where's Mer at?" asked Izzie suddenly. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Ugh, she went on a date with McNewGuy." snipped Christina.

"McNewGuy?" asked Izzie. "She didn't tell me! And I thought her and McDreamy were like 'a thing again'"

"Okay, Izzie, I do not try to keep up with Mer and her love life. All I know is her and Derek are on some sort of 'break' and so she decided to go out with some guy from the grocery store. The grocery store! Who goes out with someone they met at a grocery store? Anyways, I called her and she's not picking up. She probably just had to much McSex. Lucky whore."

"Well maybe we should stop by the house just to make sure she is okay. Don't you think?"

Just then Dr. Bailey walked up, not looking happy.

"Where have you fools been? Sitting on the ground like a bunch of homeless people. Get up!"

"Dr. Bailey," Callie complained "there is nothing to do! Not one interesting case all day. And it's 9:30pm we're off in half an hour! Can we please just leave?"

"Dr. Torres even if there wasn't anything interesting to do in this hospital you could still be charting or doing something more productive then starring at O'Malley with goo goo eyes."

"Okay," Izzie started "Dr. Bailey, I do agree with you about the goo goo eyes thing, it's disgusting; sorry George. But there really isn't anything to do!"

"Hey, don't yell at me. Izzie made me sit here." Said Christina as Bailey gives her 'the look'.

"Fools, get your asses up. The reason I came to get you is because I just got a page about a Jane Doe who was severely beaten, and we need some Dr.'s to help. But since you guys seem to not be acting like doctors…"

"NO, Dr. Bailey we would love to help!" They all say at once, glad to have something to do.

"Well, then get up!" sighs Dr. Bailey in her tooannoyedtocare voice. "God, I more like a mother then a…"

But it was too late all of them were off to the trauma bay.

----------------------------------Addison sitting in the closet----------------------------------------

Addison can not stop crying. She sits with her head in her palms and her knees pressed into her chest like a toddler. Her mind goes back to the night Derek said he was going to leave. She shudders. Just then Dr. Bailey opens the door.

"Finally! What the hell have you been doing in here? Wipe your eyes, we need your help. We have a Jane Doe who was beaten. Come on."

"Bailey… I'm re-really not in the m-mood." Addison sobs.

"What is with people talking back to me today. Did I ask if you were in the mood? Do you think I want to be here instead of with my son at home? Now get up."

Addison sighs and reluctantly gets up.

-------------------------------------------Trauma Bay--------------------------------------------------

"I bet she is going to be in pronounced dead and then we will bring her back to life, and it will be all over the papers 'Dr. Izzie Stevens Miracle Healer'." Exclaims Izzie.

They are all standing in the freezing cold squinting of any signs of lights through the darkness.

"Iz, it's probably just some chick that got drunk and a guy decided he was pissed so he beat her up and raped her. She'll probably just need a few stitches…" sighs Christina, although apart of her was getting excited too, just because of the rush of adrenaline.

"Yeah," says Callie "unless maybe her attacker will be here too, and we will race to save the woman, while we let the attacker die. It could be a perfect soap opera!"

"Yeah!" says George "Or maybe…"

Just then Addison appears with her eyes red and swollen.

"Why the hell do I have to be here? There are already 4 people out here!" she yells.

"Because the EMTs say she was raped badly, and we might need you." Says Izzie.

"Ugh, fine." sighs Addison "Let's get this over with."

Finally they see flashing lights and hear the sirens. The ambulance pulls up as a young paramedic jumps out.

"Jane Doe, 35. She has a faint pulse. She was beat pretty bad."

The paramedics lift the stretcher out of the ambulance, and all of the doctors freeze. The woman is bruised from head to toe, and has a large cut across her face; but this is one of theirs. This is Meredith Grey.

**Authors Note: **Hey guys:) Review and tell me what you think. If it's no good or I don't get reviews I won't continue, but if you guys like it I will! REVIEW!!!!


End file.
